Réflexion, altercation, tentation
by Didou367
Summary: En une soirée, il se peut se passer tant de choses. Penser à quelqu'un, rencontrer ce quelqu'un, conclure avec ce quelqu'un... Oui, tant de choses.


Bon, concernant cet OS... Bah, déjà... Il est long. (Naaaan, sans blague ?) Non, plus sérieusement, j'avoue que du début jusqu'à la presque fin, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Vers la fin, j'avoue m'être moi-même prise de court, ce qui explique qu'elle soit horriblement bâclée.

Sinon, au départ, cet OS, c'est Xi Jie qui m'en a fait la demande ^^. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour signifier que si quelqu'un a envie d'un OS avec un couple en particulier, qu'il ne se gêne pas pour me demander. (Après, c'est pas sûr que j'y réponde, mais c'est selon le couple exigé, l'inspiration... ^^")

Bref, sur ce, je conclue par le coutumier "Les personnages d'Eyeshield 21 ne m'appartiennent pas".

P.S. : Comme d'hab', le titre ainsi que le résumé sont nuls, et n'ont pas grand rapport avec l'histoire.

* * *

« Eh, la même chose.  
-Tout de suite. »

Habashira eut un sourire carnassier. Sa réputation de voyou pernicieux s'était étendue à un tel point que même les commerçants et tenanciers n'osaient plus lui tenir tête, ce qui lui permettait présentement de boire cul sec son troisième verre de whisky-coca. Le liquide ambré lui brûlait délicieusement la gorge avant de propager une sensation de chaleur dans tout son corps, malheureusement éphémère. Après quoi il posait brutalement le verre sur le comptoir, faisant se mêler à la cacophonie du bar miteux le claquement sec de la glace contre le bois.

Il soupira puis mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ruminant de sombres pensées. Plus précisément, se ressassant de tracassants souvenirs qui remontaient à quelques semaines à peine. Ce jour, il ne savait même plus lequel – à cause de son troisième verre de liqueur ou parce que sa mémoire avait préféré effacer cette donnée de sa base, il ne saurait le dire – où toute son équipe l'avait lâché, en plein match. Une défaite cuisante, d'autant plus infamante qu'elle avait été en grande partie la conséquence du tempérament belliqueux de ses coéquipiers. Ils s'étaient ridiculisés face à cette équipe de grandes perches contre laquelle ils auraient pu aisément gagner – le loubard en était certain – dans d'autres circonstances. Malheureusement, les circonstances ne furent pas autres et ainsi s'évapora sa dernière chance d'aller jusqu'au Christmas Bowl. Ce rêve, cette ambition qui avait dirigé sa vie trois ans durant, années pendant lesquelles il s'était affairé à diriger d'une main de fer ses équipiers par une autorité basée sur la crainte qu'il leur inspirait, tenant plus de la dictature qu'autre chose. Tout ce temps, il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied – et avait astreint son équipe à en faire de même – sans jamais relâcher ses efforts. Tout cela pour une chimère qu'il n'aura au final pu qu'effleurer du bout des doigts, sans jamais l'attraper.

Pourtant, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas tant cela qui l'accablait, curieusement. Non, c'était plutôt le fait de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de mettre une raclée à Deimon comme il l'aurait voulu. Se venger, lui ainsi que son équipe, d'avoir été réduits en esclavage par ce démon d'Hiruma, assujettis comme de vulgaires chiens.  
Cependant – une fois de plus –, ce n'était pas, de son point de vue, le plus frustrant. Non, le plus enrageant selon Rui, c'était... Lui-même ne saurait véritablement expliquer avec exactitude. Il aurait tellement voulu aller en quart de finale, affronter les Deimon Devil Bats, affronter Eyeshield 21... Déjà au départ, après le match qui les avait opposés, il avait vu naître en lui un intérêt tout particulier à ce mystérieux personnage. Individu dont le caractère lui avait paru des plus contrastés. Transi un instant, intrépide celui d'après, le runningback s'était avéré capable de changer d'état d'esprit à une vélocité au moins équivalente à celle de ses jambes. Il l'avait intrigué au plus grand point, cet être à la stature velléitaire malgré son prestigieux titre dont il finira tout de même par se montrer méritant. La petite fillette qui fuyait le méchant garçon qui l'embêtait s'est brusquement retournée pour le bombarder de cailloux, voilà la pensée qu'avait eue le capitaine des Chameleons quelques jours plus tard en repensant aux événements de match – qui datait à présent. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir ricané juste après en se faisant intérieurement remarquer que l'image de la petite fille frêle collait inexplicablement bien à Eyeshield. En tous les cas, il avait très mal digéré le fait d'avoir perdu, lui, Habashira Rui-sama, truand prépondérant, contre une espèce de garçon qui n'avait visiblement de masculin que le service trois pièces. Tant pis, s'était-il convaincu, il le retrouverait au tournoi d'Automne et le ''niquerait comme jamais, juste avant Shin''. Comme il avait été présomptueux...

Il secoua la tête, frustré, et porta à ses lèvres son verre, à nouveau plein. Il prit cette fois-ci le temps de déguster le spiritueux avec langueur, ainsi que le plaisant brouillard dont la formation venait subtilement de s'amorcer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois – pas que cela arrivait souvent non plus – qu'il rentre chez lui d'un pas aussi chancelant que la balade d'un navire sur des eaux déchaînées. Oui, bel et bien d'un pas, car Megu, ayant promptement découvert la manière de laquelle il tendait à passer ses Vendredis soirs, avait pris l'agaçante coutume de lui confisquer les clés de sa moto à la fin des cours – bien qu'il se soit évertué à lui expliquer qu'il ne finissait pas systématiquement pompette. Sincèrement, s'il venait boire un coup, c'était surtout pour l'ambiance indescriptiblement apaisante qui y régnait, lui permettant de spéculer sur divers sujets en toute quiétude. Avec pour stimulant une liqueur quelconque – variant selon ses envies –, rien de mieux, en somme.

Demain aurait lieu le match des Deimon Devil Bats contre les Shinryugi Nagas, celui qui marquerait l'exorde du tournoi du Kantô. Maugréer contre l'équipe du blond méphistophélique l'avait inexorablement mené à faire d'Eyeshield 21 le centre de ses pensées – comme bien souvent, d'ailleurs, avait-il acerbement remarqué. Et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'il avait découvert, en même temps que de nombreux autres, que l'éminent runningback à la vitesse-lumière n'était autre que Kobayakawa Sena, le prétendu secrétaire pusillanime de l'équipe. Éberlué au départ, il s'était après quelques instants railleusement dit qu'au final, cela collait assez bien au vu de la couardise dont avait fait preuve le coureur pendant le match qui avait opposé son équipe à la sienne. Malgré tout, cela l'avait sensiblement déconcerté dans le sens où deux personnes dont il avait une opinion considérablement différentes s'étaient retrouvées en être une seule. S'il avait toujours Eyeshield comme un rival méritant de son respect qu'il devait à tout prix détrôner – au même titre que Shin –, il avait toujours traité Kobayakawa avec une condescendance quelque peu affectueuse. En effet, il avait eu à plusieurs reprises – plus précisément lorsque lui et son ami recherchaient trois voyous pour il-ne-savait-plus-quelle-raison et lors de l'affaire avec les Dokubari Scorpions – l'occasion de découvrir un jeune homme effarouché et naïf, mais surtout candide et d'une gentillesse des plus rares par les temps qui couraient. Et le voyou devait bien avouer qu'il s'était inexplicablement pris d'affection pour le concentré de douceur qu'était le petit brun.

Découvrir que celui-ci n'était autre que son rival l'avait pour le moins décontenancé, et ce durant tout de même quelques jours. Mais au final, la sorte d'attachement qu'il avait vu naître pour l'adolescent timoré et l'estime mêlée l'hargneuse envie de vaincre qu'il dédiait au réputé runningback s'étaient amalgamées pour former quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond – et surtout, quelque chose de beaucoup plus alambiqué.

Habashira conclut en posant son verre vide sur le comptoir qu'il avait hâte d'être au match de demain – autant pour y assister et en connaître l'issue que pour voir l'objet de la majorité de ses pensées (bien malgré lui) –, se leva sans un mot et tourna les talons.

« Hum hum... »

Il fit nonchalamment volte-face et considéra de son regard ambré patibulaire le barman.

« Ouais, y'a un problème ?, fit-il mine de s'enquérir de ce ton rauque menaçant qui le caractérisait.  
-Euh... Non, aucun, je vous en prie, balbutia l'employé, tremblotant.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Sans plus de cérémonies, il quitta le local, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Bien évidemment, le pauvre type n'avait pas eu le courage de lui signifier qu'il avait oublié de payer. Encore qu'oublié n'était pas le mot, il avait sciemment omis de le faire, comme toujours.

* * *

Rui marchait dans une rue sombre, seulement éclairée d'un réverbère à la lumière clignotante, le laissant donc la moitié du temps dans une obscurité totale et des plus comminatoires – cet endroit était assez connu pour être un des points de rendez-vous favoris des racailles de tous genres. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas véritablement à s'en inquiéter – lui-même avait de nombreuses fois rameuté sa bande de loubards ici pour organiser vite-fait une magouille quelconque – mais en ce moment, sa position de force était pour le moins bancale de par sa toute récente politique de non-agression, non-provocation ainsi que toutes ces choses qui faisaient un individu craint dans les bas-fonds. Assurément, tous ceux qu'il avait dominés avec dédain jusqu'ici saisiraient l'occasion de s'en venger dès qu'elle se présenterait. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle la main enfoncée dans la poche de son trench-coat serrait opiniâtrement son couteau papillon.

« Eh les mecs, regardez qui zone dans le coin, interpella une voix fielleuse. »

Franchement contrarié mais aussi quelque peu soucieux, le caméléon se retourna et toisa le groupe d'un air hautain – ce qui était loin d'être une bonne idée étant donné qu'ils étaient cinq. Trois d'entre avaient une batte de baseball à la main et celui qui semblait diriger le groupe cachait un couteau – sans doute un cutter – dans la poche droite de son pantalon (Il avait l'œil pour ce genre de choses).

« Bah alors, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas dans le coin, mon pote, engagea le leader avec un sourire factice aux lèvres, contrastant avec l'expression perfide qui se peignait sur les traits de son visage.  
-J'suis pas ton pote, connard, objecta outrecuidamment Habashira.  
-Vous entendez ça les mecs ? Il dit qu'c'est pas mon pote ! »

Lesdits mecs entourèrent le voyou à cette parole – qu'ils savaient pertinemment sommation cryptique de se préparer à frapper. S'en rendant compte, le concerné dégaina son couteau papillon dans une tentative dérisoire de les effrayer.

« Alors, lequel veut lui mettre sa batte dans la gueule en premier ?, s'enquit cruellement la tête du groupe.  
-J'me propose d'm'occuper de c't enfoiré, répondit l'un de ses sous-fifres. »

Sans attendre l'approbation de la tête de la bande, il leva son arme pour la faire revenir avec violence dans le ventre du quarterback qui tomba à genoux et laissa tomber sa lame. Tandis qu'il essayait de la récupérer en même temps qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, coupé par le coup, l'autre abattit de nouveau son bâton de fer, sur son dos cette fois-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'effondrer pour de bon au sol. L'un des hommes qui n'avait pas d'arme récupéra la sienne et se pencha à son niveau, un sourire sardonique au visage.

« Alors, fils de pute, ça te fait quoi de te faire mettre sur la gueule ?, questionna t-il en ricanant. C'est comme quand tu nous as envoyés ta bande de tarlouzes pour nous niquer. T'sais, avec ton bidule, là, je pourrai t'faire de ces trucs... Te couper les couilles, par exemple. Ça te branche ?  
-Va... t'faire, injuria difficilement le fils de pute en question. »

Malgré son dos ainsi que son estomac lui envoyant d'incessantes supplications douloureuses, il s'accouda au bitume pour se relever quelque peu et fixer son agresseur de ses orbes dorés fulminants. Il vit les lignes de son faciès se crisper à l'extrême, signe d'une fureur imminente qui ne pourrait que lui porter préjudice. Pourtant, peu lui importait car cela démontrait que finalement, il restait d'une illogique façon le maître.

« Qu'es-ce que..., balbutia un timbre incertain. »

Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, le groupe fit violemment volte-face, le meneur beugla un ''Venez les mecs, on se casse !'' avant de se mettre à courir, talonné par ses sous-fifres. Rui, lui, darda ses iris mordorés sur celui qui avait fait s'affoler la bande de voyous. Dans ces ténèbres quasi-totales, il ne réussit pas à en voir grand-chose mais parvint tout de même à deviner une silhouette chétive. Cette dernière s'avançait vers lui d'un pas tergiversant.

« C'est bon, tu peux te barrer, minus, grommela le motard en s'évertuant à se remettre sur les genoux.  
-Ha... Habashira-san ?, s'étonna le susdit minus. »

Lorsqu'il ouït ce ton vergogneux, ce fut au tour du susnommé d'être ébaudi. S'agirait-il de celui auquel il pensait il y avait à peine une demi-heure environ ? Il plissa les yeux dans le but de mieux percevoir l'individu – manœuvre quelque peu inutile étant donné que le concerné se rapprochait de lui, à un rythme bien plus véloce.

Une épaisse tignasse à la couleur chocolatée, de grandes prunelles avelines candides, un teint de pêche à la texture velouteuse à vue d'œil, un gabarit frêle et de courtes et fines jambes... Pas de doute à avoir. Il était bien question de la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir présentement.  
Celle-ci, maintenant proche de lui, s'agenouilla et l'observa quelques instants en silence, ses ténus sourcils bruns froncés par l'inquiétude et sa lèvre inférieure bientôt meurtrie à force d'être mordillée.

« Ha... bashira-san..., répéta le jeune homme, incrédule.  
-Non, le Pape, ironisa le plus âgé des deux. »

La tonalité encore plus rocailleuse que de coutume de sa voix ainsi que sa respiration sifflante parurent alarmer davantage son interlocuteur qui jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, visiblement désemparé. Finalement, après quelques moments de réflexion, il s'enquit :

« Est-ce que... ca va ?  
-Bien évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin ?, rétorqua hargneusement l'autre en se relevant pour de bon. »

Il s'épousseta dans une attitude qui se voulait indolente, quelque peu frelatée par la raideur de ses mouvements – due à la douleur qui contractait ses muscles. Son congénère s'en avisa mais se garda de faire tout remarque – ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait osé en faire la remarque, de toute manière ; il aurait eut trop peur de froisser le caméléon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coin ?, questionna celui-ci.  
-Hiruma-san m'a envoyé chercher quelque chose pas loin de cette rue.  
-A cette heure de la nuit ? Il est vraiment timbré. Bon, j'te ramène.  
-C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas récupéré ce que je devais...  
-J'en ai rien à branler, coupa t-il sèchement. Ça attendra demain. On a pas idée de zoner dans le coin, putain... »

Sans attendre une réponse de son allocutaire, il se mit en marche d'un pas empressé quoiqu'un peu claudicant. En toute honnêteté, il préférait mettre une distance entre lui et Sena, et ce pour plusieurs raisons – la première étant qu'il souhaitait se redonner un semblant de contenance après qu'il l'ait vu se faire rosser, la deuxième qu'il entendait éviter autant que se faire se peu d'entamer un dialogue avec lui, de peur de... Lui-même ne savait pas exactement mais c'était ainsi.

« Habashira-san ?  
-Hm ?  
-C'est aimable de ta part de me ramener chez-moi, sauf que chez-moi, c'est de l'autre côté, signala timidement le brun en pointant d'un doigt gracile la direction à celle qu'ils prenaient actuellement.  
-Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?, maugréa l'autre avant de rebrousser chemin.  
-Désolé... »

Rui ralentit quelque peu le rythme et jeta un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis par-dessus son épaule. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et entremêlait nerveusement ses mains. Se sentant sans doute observé, il releva son regard noisette et lui offrit un infime sourire crispé, évitant avec opiniâtreté que leurs yeux se croisent directement. L'aîné se sentit coupable de l'avoir rabroué aussi rudement et s'arrêta pour attendre qu'il arrive à son niveau.

« Eh, c'est pas grave, rassura t-il d'une voix bourrue. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai tout mon temps.  
-Si tu le dis..., murmura Kobayakawa d'un air incertain – quoique plus serein qu'auparavant. Ce n'est qu'à un quart d'heure d'ici. Huuuum... Ces types, ils te voulaient quoi ? Si tu veux bien me le dire, bien sûr, tu n'es pas...  
-Des affaires de rue, cherche pas à comprendre.  
-Des affaires de rue ?  
-Ouais. – Sous le regard inquisiteur, il se résigna à en dire plus – Chu moins respecté depuis quelques temps.  
-Parce que tu n'as pas voulu te battre pendant le tournoi de Tokyo ?  
-En gros. »

Le ton avec lequel le voyou avait répondu n'admettait aucune réplique, alors le runningback se tut et se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Ce visage fermé et adamantin qu'il arborait incessamment, il aimerait tant voir ce qui se cache derrière. Cette inflexibilité le déstabilisait – d'un autre côté, il lui en fallait peu pour être troublé – et l'empêchait donc d'avoir une interaction sociale ordinaire avec lui. Certes, de par sa timidité coutumière, il lui était rare de réussir à en avoir une avec qui que ce soit mais avec lui, cela s'avérait plus vrai qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre – mis à part Hiruma.  
Paradoxalement, c'était aussi cette implacabilité qu'il admirait chez le quarterback, cette fermeté d'esprit que lui ne possédait pas. Être à ses côtés – pour le peu de fois que c'était arrivé – lui avait toujours apporté un sentiment de sûreté que même la proximité assidue de Mamori n'avait jamais sue lui insuffler. Peut-être était-ce cette aura impétueuse et prééminente se dégageant de lui qui le rassurait à un tel point. Quoiqu'il en soit, la présence d'Habashira était devenu quelque chose que son esprit ainsi que son corps – cela l'embarrassait à un point inimaginable – réclamaient inlassablement, elle était devenue quelque chose de précieux ; et comme pour tout élément d'une valeur semblable, le nombre de fois que l'on pouvait s'en délecter étant excessivement rare, il profitait de ces quelques moments d'une manière des plus méticuleuses, se rapprochait de lui dès qu'il le pouvait, savourait chaque vibration de sa voix rauque que ses oreilles percevaient, jouissait de la vue sa coiffure aristocratique – des plus contrastées avec son rang de loubard émérite – aux éclats sombres, de ses orbes comme taillées dans de l'or massif...

Ces prunelles à l'éclat rehaussé par cette pugnacité qui faisait de ce regard le plus véhément que Sena n'ait jamais connu de son existence... Cette agressivité qu'il ne voyait pas dans les yeux de Rui en ce moment. Non, il n'y avait plus qu'une résignation tachetée de mélancolie qui rendait les iris flavescents presque doux, et cela le répugnait – chose inhabituelle chez-lui, d'abhorrer quelque chose d'une telle manière – franchement. Ces mirettes-là n'étaient pas faites pour briller d'une lueur discrète de mansuétude mais pour chatoyer d'une étincelle brute de bestialité. Il voulait faire renaître ce feu rougeoyant à tout prix.

« Habashira-san ?, engagea t-il de nouveau.  
-Ouais ?  
-Ne... Ne te laisse pas abattre. Lorsque que tu refusais de participer aux bagarres et de répondre aux coups que l'on te donnait, tu bataillais pour réaliser ton rêve. C'est une autre sorte de bataille, bien plus rude que n'importe quel combat de rue. Cela demande un courage et une force inébranlables, une solidité mentale. Et tout ça, toi, tu l'as eu jusqu'au bout. Moi, je t'admire pour ça et... – en plein milieu de son discours, il eut l'inspiration de balayer les environs de ses quinquets cacao – On vient juste de rater ma maison. »

Le brun, qui avait jusqu'ici opiniâtrement fixé un point lointain devant lui, s'était brutalement tourné pour faire face à son interlocuteur après qu'il ait remarqué qu'ils venaient de passer son domicile. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer une quelconque parole acide chargée de grossièretés à souhait lorsqu'il vit l'état de l'Eyeshield. Les joues pâles de celui-ci s'étaient colorées d'une candide teinte rosâtre, tranchant avec la pertinacité qui embrasait ses yeux avelines, pertinacité qui se peignait sur les traits de son visage, habituellement candide, présentement grave. A cette vision, l'agacement qu'avait fait naître la dernière phrase de son cadet s'évanouit brusquement pour laisser de nouveau place aux sentiments que lui avait inspirés le son discours, sérénité progressive et gratitude attendrie à laquelle se mêlait actuellement une irrépressible de plaquer le runningback contre un mur – c'était plus fort que lui, il le trouvait fichtrement affriolant avec cette expression presque féroce (lorsque l'on considérait la personne, ce n'était nullement exagéré). Il sentit une montée d'adrénaline parcourir son corps, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. Mais cette fois-ci, pour la première fois de son existence, elle n'était pas due à un désir de rixe mais à une tentation concupiscente qui ravivait son impétuosité jusqu'ici endormie.

Habashira obéit donc effrontément à ses pulsions. Il saisit les chétives épaules du réputé coureur, le colla avec rudesse contre le mur le plus proche et, sans plus de cérémonies, unit leurs lèvres. A peine eut-il posé sa bouche contre celle de son vis-à-vis qu'il exigea de sa langue tortueuse l'accès à sa consœur, accès que Sena n'eut pas l'air de vouloir lui refuser un seul instant puisqu'en plus de le lui donner sans hésitation, il tenta de participer à la danse enflammée de leurs langues, de manière bien plus réservée que son aîné cependant.

Finalement, il lâcha Sena et recula de quelques pas et le détailla quelques secondes. La teinte de ses joues, originellement rose, était passée à un cramoisi parfaitement visible malgré l'obscurité, et ses prunelles noisette écarquillées le fixaient.

« Bon, j'te ramène chez-toi pour de bon, ce coup-ci, déclara indifféremment Rui avant de se mettre en marche, sommant tacitement l'autre d'en faire de même. »

A peine deux minutes après, ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la résidence de l'Eyeshield. Ce dernier, tremblant encore de temps à autres, ne pouvait se résoudre à rentrer sans avoir quelques explications. Explications qu'il quémanda d'un regard timide.

« Une envie, justifia le voyou, un air bougon au visage.  
-Une envie..., répéta son interlocuteur, désappointé.  
-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'sais où t'habites, j'vais venir demain. J'aurai encore envie. En fait, je pense que je vais avoir envie tous les jours, ajouta le caméléon avant d'embrasser de nouveau le petit brun. »


End file.
